total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent K
Agent K (also known as Kay, or simply K') is a fictional MIB agent in the film ''Men in Black, its sequels Men in Black II and Men in Black 3, and Men in Black: The Series. Agent K is portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones in the three films and voiced by Ed O'Ross and later Gregg Berger in the animated series. Although formally known as '''Kevin Brown, the film's trading card series and Men in Black: The Game note Agent K's name to be Kevin Cunningham, a nod to Lowell Cunningham, creator of the comic. Fictional character biography ''Men in Black'' In the first film, he is the agent who recruits Agent J after his first partner, Agent D, retires. He and Zed realize James Edwards's potential and they recruit him into the Men in Black. K noted that he admires Edwards' refusal to strictly follow authority as well the as the physical effort he exerted to catch an alien suspect. K exhibits a very serious demeanor, rarely joking or smiling and giving very matter-of-fact responses. His mission in the first film is to stop an alien cockroach (a "Bug" of an alien race known for their arrogant dismissal of other life-forms and who feed on carnage caused by wars) from stealing a tiny galaxy before the Bug's enemies destroy Earth to prevent the bugs gaining access to the sub-atomic energy of the galaxy. During the final confrontation with the Bug, it swallows the agents' guns. K decides to let the Bug swallow him so he can get his gun back, while J distracts him from leaving Earth on a ship. Just as the Bug is about to eat J, K shoots it from the inside. After Dr. Laurel Weaver (a morgue worker who has runs in with the MIB and who the Bug kidnapped) finishes it off, K requests that Agent J erase K's memories of his time with the MIB so that he can retire and reunite with a woman he had loved before joining up, J does so, after K revealed he had not been training J as his new partner, instead as his replacement. Animated series In the Men in Black animated series, Agent K remains a MIB Agent and was apparently not neuralyzed, (although it is possible he retired and returned some time later). He is Agent J's partner while Dr. Weaver has joined MIB as a medical doctor at the MIB Hospital. It is revealed early on in the series that a man known as Alpha was the founding Chief of MIB and K's mentor. However, Alpha acquired a small device known as a Cosmic Integrator, went rogue, hoping to bring down MIB. Alpha had offered K a chance to join him, but K refuses and fatally shoots Alpha. ''Men in Black II'' In the second film, now working at a post office in Truro, Massachusetts, Kevin Brown believes that he spent 35 years in a coma and displays no immediate recognition when J shows up to bring him back in. Surprised at J's revelation that nearly every one of his coworkers is an alien, he agrees to go along. It was revealed Brown would look at the stars and wonders if he really knew something more, an attitude that caused his wife to leave him. J tries to bring Brown to MIB headquarters, where a de-neuralyzer can restore his memories, but the area is locked down after the hostile alien Serleena invades it. Instead, they stop at a pawn shop run by alien Jack Jeebs, who has a home-built de-neuralyzer in the basement. The machine apparently fails to work and Brown walks out, moments before several aliens break into the shop and attack J. However, K's memories return a few minutes later, and he returns to defeat the aliens with ease. K has information related to the "Light of Zartha," which Serleena is trying to find, dating back to an alien visit to Earth 25 years earlier. He and J follow a series of clues that he left for himself, eventually locating the Light, who happens to be a woman named Laura Vasquez, daughter of the deceased Zarthan Queen Laurana. It is also suggested that Laura's father is K himself though he politely refuses to confirm that. After rescuing Laura, they fend off Serleena so they can get Laura safely off the Earth and back to her home planet. During the fight, the two agents save each other from Serleena's attacks before destroying her, allowing Laura to return to her planet. ''Men in Black 3'' In the third film, by this time, K has been back at MIB for ten years and has been revealed to have kept secrets of the universe from J. Later on, the dangerous Boglodite criminal known as Boris the Animal time-travels back to 1969 and murders a young K (Josh Brolin), allowing the Boglodites to successfully invade Earth. J learns of the plot and travels back to 1969 to teach K everything he himself has learned and save his mentor's life and prevent the oncoming Boglodite invasion that happened due to K's death. When J arrives from the future to kill Boris at Coney Island, K arrests J and takes him to MIB headquarters. J then reveals to K who he is and teams up with him. They end up finding an alien known as Griffin who can see into the future after going to see Agent W (Andy Warhol). Griffin guides J and K to Cape Canaveral, Florida where the two get assistance from a colonel in the U.S. Army. K is told by Griffin to attach a small device known as the Arcnet atop Apollo 11 which would put up a shield around Earth to prevent certain alien ships from arriving on Earth. After K attaches the device onto Apollo 11, he fights 1969 Boris while J fights the older Boris. While the older Boris gets engulfed by the blast fumes coming from the rocket, younger Boris kills the colonel before getting killed by K. K sees the colonel's small son nearby with a watch looking for his dad, revealing that the boy is J's younger self. J witnesses the young K tells the young J that his father was a hero, but neuralyzes him to spare him of the traumatic memory of his father's death, having been clearly deeply affected by what he witnessed. Following J's return to the present time, he meets up again with the old K and thanks him, to which K responds that it's been a 'privilege'. See also *Agent J *Men in Black (Film series) Category:Men in Black series Category:Men in Black Characters Category:Men in Black II Characters Category:Men in Black III Characters Category:Male Characters